Cast Typed
by CraftyNotepad
Summary: Marti's tired and Savannah has an interesting treatment to revitalize her roommate.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hellcats or Phil of the Future.

_Author's Note: Art imitates life, the more things change, a rose by any other name ..._

_There are lots more stories staring Aly in the Phil of the Future group._

**Cast Typed**

_"Du-uh-h-h-h! _My brain's gone to mush, absolutely oatmeal," complained Marti to no one in particular. Cheerleading practice is eating up my day, six hours of drill and backstabbing, then homework, classes, my MOTHER, ... when did I forget to sleep? Without spending a cent on gothic eye shadow, dark circles encompass my eyes. Tired, sore, but especially tired, I'm exhausted, spent; when was the last time I had energy enough for myself? When did life and school stop being fun? Life, anyway. Never mind. Never mind, never mind, never mind. I just need to close my eyes for 15 minutes, maybe an hour; two.

Watching her roommate crash and burn, Savannah went into caretaker mode. Symptoms? Exhaustion? Sure, but what was the cause? Marti was an experienced gymnast, so it couldn't be cheerleader training that was bringing her down. Still, she needed to be reenergized or her performances would falter. Faltering created injuries, and injuries hurt the Hellcats. Good thing Marti has her for a roommate. Savannah disappeared downstairs.

Marti woke to Savannah's laughter and the smell of buttered popcorn, leaving the newest Hellcat to wonder how many demerits would be added to her probationary status for suffocating her buddy with her own pompoms. Again, Savannah giggled, truly a sincere laugh. Damn. It would be like drowning a puppy.

"What are you watching that's so hilarious?"

"It's my favorite show."

"Geez, it's really old."

"IT IS NOT! It's a classic," defended Savannah with indignity.

"Okay. You win. So what's it about?" Marti got out before filling her mouth with warm, buttery popcorn.

"It's about two best friends who are oblivious to the fact that they're perfect for one another. See? She's the only one who knows that he's from the future and they have adventures and protect one another and help each other and work together well, well usually and he has this sister and she ..."

Marti considered using the pillow once again, yet Savannah's voice was putting her to sleep, so she granted her roomie reprieve number two. Some girls have all the luck. A best pal who can be counted on, someone who always has your back, all that and future gadgets, too? Yes, some girls are lucky. But that was not for Marti. It wasn't that she was opposed to love; she had just learned by her mother's example: you can't count on anyone else. Single mother raising her daughter on her own. No, Marti needed a career. She was going to graduate, pass the Bar, and never, never ever depend on anyone again for anything. Men who can be counted on were ... well, fairytales, or at least from another time.

"This is the good part," the twice nearly executed girl interjected.

"Why are they in a garage? Who's the hairy guy? Why don't they just use their cell phones? They sure wear a lot of clothes. Is this real butter?"

"Trapped. Pet caveman. You're not suppose to notice. Well, her belly button was just revealed by a leaf blower, but yeah, they do. Yes, of course, Silly. Now, watch."

"They're in a garage. Why don't they just open the garage door to get out?"

"Shh! Keely's going to save the day!"

_"Curtis? Look. Wal-la-berries!"_

_"Wallaberries? YAH-ARGG!"_

"Ta-_Dow_! Savanna, Curtis knocked down the door for a baggie of berries. That was pretty funny."

"You slept through the two of them giving him a bath in the backyard. Now that was funny. Hey, 'Ta-Dow?' That wasn't in this episode. You've watched this show before!"

"I don't think so."

"So."

"Not. You're obviously suffering from an overdose of popcorn."

I considered what 'Vannah accused me of; Phil of the Future? Nah, it didn't ring a bell, nope, not at a ... maybe ... maybe something - - something familiar. Maybe it was the girl. I remembered when I, too, used to experiment with hairstyles that way, back when there had been time to make such things important. Time. Sleep. Study. No, must study before sleep. Sleep is the reward for my studying. Had I really once had time to just watch tv?

There was a familiarity about this tv series that haunted Marti's drowsy thinking.

"Why are they on bicycles when the sister got to fly around on a jet ski?"

"Skyak. She took the last one and crashed it, so they're going to find her by riding their bikes through Tiger Woods."

"The golfer? Won't that hurt?"

"Shh! You'll miss it."

"Gonna have to, Vanna. Trust me, 8:30 and Professor Diffy wait for no woman. I know."

"Okay. It's on DVD anyway. Good night, Keely."

"Night, Vee."

"AH-HA! I KNEW IT!"

'Marti' signed in defeat, "Oh, buttered popcorn." Where's Phil Diffy when I need him?


End file.
